Anna Meets a Unicorn
by the green baron
Summary: Anna meets a unicorn and they become friends. Warning: Anna being cute in the beginning along with other things. Not related to my other stories.


**ANNA MEETS A UNICORN**

 **By The Green Baron**

.

.

.

.

Birdsong filled the forest as the squirrels collected nuts and squeaked along in tune. Afternoon sunlight filtered thru the canopy of leaves, providing light to the somewhat frequently used foot path below without making things to hot. The birds continued to sing along with the squirrels squeaking and even the hares would thump there feet in time.

All was in harmony in the forest that day when another creature came down the sunlight path, a young woman who had just turned nineteen a few weeks before. Her hair was a rich red with just a hint of blonde mixed in. She had a few freckles on her cheeks that were complemented by a cute button nose and two deep teal eyes. The girl was skipping along the path humming along with the birds, squirrels, and hares while grinning from ear to ear with the exuberance for life that innocence brings.

As she skipped along a voice called out to her, it was smooth and velvety, feminine but not childlike in anyway.

"Hello little one how are you today."

The girl came to a sudden stop and then fell face first to the forest floor because she was a bit clumsy. Quickly she jumped back up and started to dust of her green dress.

"Who said that," The girl asked as she looked around with her big teal eyes.

"I did my dear," The voice called out from the shadows.

The young redheaded woman nervously called out in response. "Umm… My big sister said not to talk to strangers when I'm in the woods."

The pleasant voice answered back with a chuckle. "Oh my, well that is very good advice, but I am no stranger."

The girl placed her hands on her hips and fixed her face in to one of seriousness, much like the one she used when she lied to her sister about eating all of the chocolate cake a couple of days earlier…the elder sibling didn't fall for it.

"Well then what are you if you're not a stranger?"

The owner of the velvety voice step out of the shadows bringing a gasp from the girl in the green dress as she saw the legs of the one she was speaking to… all four of them.

"I my dear am a unicorn."

The young lady's jaw dropped when she saw what at first glance appeared to be a white horse with a silver horn about eighteen inches long coming out from the center of its head.

"And what is your name, your highness?"

The girl collected herself and lifted the sides of her dress and spoke as she curtsied. "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle." She then dropped her hand and gave the unicorn a suspicious look. "Hey you called me highness before I introduce myself, what gives? How did you know I was a princess?"

"Well it was obvious Princess Anna. Only a beautiful Princess can see a unicorn. I'm sorry little one I thought you knew that."

Anna couldn't believe it; a real live unicorn was talking to her. "No, no it's ok, I should have known that my big sister Elsa always tells me to pay attention to my tutors but I think their boring so that's why I'm here and not in class… well that and Elsa doesn't like it when I skip through the castle halls so I came out here to skip through the forest halls… well forest don't have halls and… and I'm rambling aren't I."

Anna then brought her small hand to her mouth to cover up the slight red tinge of embarrassment.

The unicorn chuckled again. "It's quite all right Princesses. My name is Melody and I know this may sound strange, but would you like to be my friend."

The Princess's eyes light up like fireworks. Yes Melody I would love to be your friend. I don't have any now. Well there was this guy named Kristoff who I thought was my friend until I caught him sniffing my big sisters panties and you know touching himself down there and well that was the end of that. Anna broke eye contact and turned a little red again when she said that last part. The young royal was a virgin and mentioning such things made her uncomfortable.

"Well now your Highness that doesn't sound like something that a friend would do at all."

"It's not, but then again maybe he didn't know any better, after all he was raised by trolls."

Melody cringed, "Trolls, such vile creatures"

"Well they did look and act a little weird… and hey if we are going to be friends you should call me Anna."

"I would like that Anna. Would you like to go do some fun things with me?"

"Like what Melody?"

"Well we could go flying around the forest." Once Melody had said that, two wings appeared on her sides in a flash of white light.

Anna eyes and mouth went wide open. "How did you do that?!"

"Magic of course." Melody then gave Anna a wink that for a brief moment (maybe a quarter of a second if that) shimmered with silver light.

"Wow that's amazing."

"No My dear it's only me. Now why don't you climb on to my back and we will go flying… unless you're scared of course."

Anna gave a dismissive wave of her hand and scoffed. "Scared, pfft no way I'm very brave I even fought wolves once." Anna crossed her arms and smirked after mentioning the wolves.

"Wolves? Oh my, well you are indeed a brave one, I am sorry I doubted your courage."

Anna dropped her arms and quickly gave her new friend a hug around the neck. "No I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad I was just being smug."

"It's all right no harm done; we can still go flying if you want."

Anna jumped up and down a little bit while clapping her hands together before climbing on to Melody's back. "I'm not too heavy am i? I do eat a lot of chocolate."

"You are as lite as a feather." Melody said before she extended her wings leapt in to the air.

For about two hours they flew around the kingdom having a great time. At one point Anna had Melody fly really low over a cart full of apples that was being pulled down the road that lead to the capitol village. The man driving the cart was a bit startled when Anna snatched up an apple and shouted "just charge it to the castle account" before she took a huge bight and Melody ascended and flew out of sight. Anna suggested flying over the troll valley so she could drop the apples core on to Kristoff's head and shout panty sniffer as they flew away laughing, but Melody gently told Anna that it would be a bad idea.

Once the sun started to set Melody landed on one of the castle towers. Quickly a startled guard ran up and knelled before Anna. Looking down to the guard she motioned with her hands and said "Up" The guard did so and then spoke "Forgive my forwardness, Your Royal Highness but did you _fly_ on to the tower?"

"Yes didn't … Tell me good sir who do you see standing before you?"

"You, Your Highness."

"Anything else?" Anna asked as she raised an eyebrow and motioned towards Melody with her head.

"No, Your Highness only you."

"Very well then you are dismissed."

The guard brought his heels together and then bowed before leaving. Once he was gone Melody spoke to Anna. "Only beautiful Princess's remember."

"Yeah that right" Anna then frowned in disappointment. "So I won't be able to introduce you to my sister."

"Why, is she not beautiful like you?"

"Like me? No she's beautiful, beautifuler actually but she's not a princess, she's a queen."

"Well, all queens start out as princesses so she should be able to see me."

Anna squealed in delight before giving the unicorn another hug. "You're the best friend I've ever had Melody."

"And I have never had a friend like you."

.

.

Queen Elsa sat in her throne listing to a sheep rancher plead his case for access to royal lands for grazing privileges. It was the last petitioner of the day and Elsa was getting tired. She really wanted to see what Anna had been up to that afternoon because she had been hearing strange rumors about Anna up in the air flying around the kingdom.

As the sheep rancher left thru a large set of doors on the right side of the room, Anna and Melody entered thru an identical set on the left.

Being a former princess, Elsa could definitely see Melody standing next to Anna.

"A Unicorn!" the fair haired queen yelped in surprise.

"Indeed I am Your Majesty." Melody walked up to Elsa's throne and bowed her head allowing the tip her intricate silver horn to touch the floor.

The young monarch slowly stood from her throne "I am Queen Elsa, welcome to Arend…" Elsa never finished her sentence; in fact she never did anything ever again after that second, because Melody had quickly jammed her horn into the platinum blonde ruler's heart, killing her instantly.

Anna let out a blood curdling scream as she watched her big sister's corpse slide to the floor with a thump.

Three guards had been standing watch in the room, but they never stood a chance when Melody emitted three simultaneous beams of energy from her horn killing the men on contact.

A halo of yellow magic formed around Melody's body, morphing the majestic creature into a different form. Once the light was gone Melody stood in her new form glaring down at little Anna, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Melody's new body was eight feet tall and had a humanoid shape but yet retained the original head and tail. Melody the grabbed Anna by the arm with her incredibly large and powerful new hands and forced the poor to bend over the throne.

Through loud sobs and wails Anna managed to cry out, "Why Melody? I thought we were friends."

Melody roared out aggressively and yanked up Anna's dress and forcefully ripped of a pair of green panties.

" **Shut up bitch, my name's Detroit Dan,"** the metamorphosed unicorn shouted as he slapped her on the ass real hard and then started rubbing his fifteen-inch penis with one hand and spreading Anna's virgin lips with the fingers on his other.

"No please I'm a virgin!" Anna pleaded to Melody (A.K.A. Detroit Dan), but alas her cries for mercy fell on deaf ears.

With one hard thrust and a scream of agony from Anna, Detroit Dan shoved the entire length of his fifteen inch unicorn dick into the princess's untouched hole, tearing her hymen to shreds.

For several minutes Anna stood there bent over the throne crying in pain as Detroit Dan pounded her virgin pussy with no mercy.

"Take it you little ginger twat." He shouted as drew back and slapped her on her bottom.

After what seemed like a lifetime of agony for poor sweet Anna, Detroit Dan pulled his massive dick out of her royal vagina and then started to spread the girl's butt cheeks open.

Realizing what he planned to do, Anna begged for mercy as she started crying again. "No, Please not in there."

Detroit Dan held the princess down with one arm while he slammed his huge member into her butthole with the same force he used on her pussy, making Anna scream.

"Ahhh. Noooo. Stop, please it hurts."

Think that he had spent enough time on this bitch; Detroit Dan turned up the pace and pounded the sisterless girl's butthole at lightning speed until he released a massive wad of cum inside the young royals ass. This also happened to be the exact moment that he drew a Glock 43 and blew out the back of Anna's brainstem with a 9mm bullet, killing her instantly as well.

With a swipe of his arm Detroit Dan shoved the dead princess to the floor with a 'pop' sound filling the room in an echo as his dick slid out of her asshole, making a line of unicorn goo slap to the ground. Anna's corpse fell lifelessly on to the one of her sister as Detroit Dan roared in triumph.

.

.

Back in her original form 'Melody' stood in the wooded clearing next to an old short nobleman.

"Well a deal is a deal," the Duke Wesselton said as he tossed a bag of gold coins over to her, which Melody caught in her teeth.

Looking straight ahead the unicprn gave a wink that flashed for a brief fraction of a second.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading, **PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
